Cowboy Bebop: Memories of a Forgotten Friend...
by Duo Kitty
Summary: Go 'head.. Read it..
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. I wish I did. Yesh. .:nod nod:.  
  
  
  
  
It was late at night, and only Ed, Ein and Jet were around in the Bebop.  
Ed was bored and sitting on the couch playing with Ein, her computer broke down an hour ago and wasn't able to fix it.  
Jet, he was playing with all his bonsai trees. Faye was spending all her bounty money in a casino, no luck though. She had lost more then half of her money..  
Then, there is a ring on Jet's Cell Phone.  
"Hello?" Jet said as he answered the phone.  
"It's me.. Spike.. I have a damn hang over- A hang over the size of the Milky Way galaxy....."  
"Damnit Spike, shouldn't you be out looking for that new bounty?" said Jet, slightly annoyed.  
"You said he'd be in this bar, well I'm here.."   
"I didn't say to go get a hang over! Well, just keep looking Spike." Jet said and hung up..  
"Did Spike find bounty-head?" asked Ed. Jet shook his head. "No bounty-head?"  
"No Ed." said Jet.  
  
...In the Casino...  
  
"Oh look, Black Jack!" exclaimed the card dealer.   
"DAMNIT!" yelled Faye. She had lost atleast 5 games of Black Jack. "This game musted be fixed or something!!" she growled.  
"Not at all miss." replied the dealer. Faye growled and stormed off from the table.. "No luck at all!! I can't believe it."  
she was down to her last 20 woolongs. As she walked among the many gamblers, she noticed a few poker chips on the floor.  
"Ah!" she exclaimed and dove down to snatch them up. But when her hand touched the poker chips, another person had put their hand  
ontop of Faye's. She looked up. "Hun?" Her eyes looked up at this young guy, somehow he looked familer.   
"Pardon!" he said. "Do these happen to be yours?" he looked down at the poker chips.  
"No but..." Faye was interuppeted.  
"Okay then!" With his other hand, the guy slapped Faye's hand. Faye instantly removed it and the young guy grabbed them.  
"HEY!" yelled Faye.   
"And I'll be talking these." He said running past Faye and grabbing her Woolongs..  
"WAIT! STOP!" yelled Faye outraged. Faye ran after the guy. "Stop Theif!!" called out Faye. She suddenly reconized the guy,  
the guy who she was chasing had a bounty on him! 1 million woolong. But when she first saw the bounty listing she thought,   
1 million woolong? For a pick-pocket? Without a doubt, it was the guy..  
The young guy ran, bumping into people and pushing them out of the way.  
"Oh forget this!" she growled and went to go get RedTail.  
  
...At the Bar..  
Spike sits down on a stool infront of the bar counter. He plops a raw egg into a class to make a prarie oyster.  
He just kind of stares at the prarie oyster for a about two seconds. Then he plugs his nose and drinks the whole  
thing down in one gulp. He slams the glass down onto the counter with out breaking it.  
Spike quickly gets up from his seat and heads toward the door. As he walked out the door, he noticed some 10 year old  
boys talking this great big robbery.   
"And that theif, well, he's still at large!" said one of the boys.  
"Well, my dad's a detective! He'll track 'em down!" said another.  
"Oh yeah right! You wish!" said a boy taller then the rest.  
The boys continued arguing about the issue untill Spike walked over.  
"What robbery?" asked Spike.  
"Man, don't you watch the news!? This theif stole this priceless artifact from the City Museum." a boy said nodding.  
"It was an Artifact discovered on Earth, in some old place called Egypt." continued the boy.  
"Why do you want to know mister? Are you a bounty hunter? 'Cause that guy, he has a very big bounty!" said   
another little boy.  
"A bounty of how much?" asked Spike.  
"400 million I think."  
Spike turned around and ran off.  
"Hey! Wait!" screamed one of the boys as he saw Spike dash off.  
Spike ignored the calls from the boys and kept running untill he reached his ship, the Swordfish II.  
He got into the Swordfish II and prepared for take off. In a few short minutes, the Swordfish II was in  
the sky headed for the Bebop. As he approches the Bebop, he sends a transmission to Jet.  
  
..At the Bebop...  
Ed lays on the couch, asleep. She had been busy watering Jet's bonsai trees since she wasn't  
able to hack untill she received a new part for her computer. Jet was smoking a cigerette and watching  
Big Shot.  
Then Spike's transmission reached the Bebop.   
"Spike?" asked Jet. "What do you want?"  
"Jet, I just herd of a new bounty, 400 Million!" exclaimed Spike.  
"400 Million!? Are you sure?" asked Jet, his cigerette dropping out of his mouth.  
"Positive." answered Spike.  
"400 Million Woolongs... We'll never run out of food again."  
  
......... To be continued! See next Chapter. 


	2. Cowboy Bebop: Memories of a Forgotten Fr...

"Phew! Finally!!" Ed looked back up at her laptop. She finally was able to fix it.. "Now Ed can   
find bounty-head!!" she had a big smile on her face.  
"What's all the noise Ed?" asked Jet.  
Ed was already to busy to notice Jet as she put her hacking googles back on..  
"Ah Bounty-Head!" she exclaimed.  
The screen lighted up with a picture of a bounty... Jet walked over to see..  
"Is this the guy Spike was talking about?" Jet wondered. He looked at the bounty.  
"500 Million...? Yep.. That's the guy."  
"Shhh!" said Ed..  
"Last Seen On Mars.." stated the bounty ad.   
  
  
- Where ever Faye was.. -  
  
"Damn.. Forget about it.." she had lost sight of that theif.. "All that money.. Gone.." she said,  
walking back..  
Unknown to her, the theif was still in the area.. Watching.. He had changed his appearence by changing  
his coat, his hat and putting a fake beard on. He kept his eyes on Faye as she walked through the   
many people. "Where have I seen that face before?" thought the theif..  
As the thief walked on out of the casino, he kept thinking.  
"I've know I met her before... Where thought!?" As he opened the door out, he looked back  
trying to see Faye. Then, something suddenly flashed through his mind. A flash back of a young girl,  
looking much like Faye.  
"Faye! Wait!!!" said a young boy.  
"What?" asked a young girl..  
"I need to ask you a question!!" responded the boy..  
Then the vision of the memory ended....  
The thief, still holding the door open steps away and walks back in..  
"Faye Valentine.." he said, the words just suddenly coming out of his mouth.  
He walked through the crowd of people, searching for Faye. "She looks so different  
since I last saw her..In 7th Grade.." he thought. He finally  
spots Faye walking around through the crowd to get out.  
"No use being here if you have no cash to burn." said Faye.  
"FAYE VALENTINE!" yelled the thief.  
"What?" Faye turned around to see the thief.  
The young thief walked up to her, there eyes meeting..  
"Faye Valentine!" said the thief again.  
"Who are you?" Faye asked. "And how do you know my name?"  
"You don't remember me? We where friends in junior high school.." responded the thief.  
"My past is nothing but a blur." she said, then turned around.  
"Wait!" he put his hand on her shoulder. "Where are you going?"  
"Somewhere." she answered.  
"You can't leave!"  
"Watch me you loser!" she said walking away..  
"How can you walk away from your old friend? Matt?" he said looking at her.  
The name crossed her mind, she remembers a slight picture of a young boy about the age of 12,  
sitting next to her in a small class room.  
"Well, Alexander the Great was a great conquer, no doubt!" said a young boy...  
"I know.." answered Faye...  
the rest of the memory was a blur.  
Faye closed her eyes, trying not to remember her past. She turned around to see him..  
But then she thought, How is he still alive?  
"How.. how are you still alive?" she asked.  
"Well, your still alive aren't you?" he says. "It because of the  
hyperspace gate explosion..."  
"What about it?" asked Faye.  
"Some how I managed to survive it, and I never seem to age normal like the rest of the world.." he nodded in conclusion...  
  
- At the Bebop -   
"Bounty-Head!" exclaimed Ed, who was looking at her computer screen upside down.  
She turned to Ein who was happily sitting on the couch. Jet was busy in the kitchen, cooking food-or what ever was left in the freezer.  
"Heheh. I can just picture all that woolong..." said Jet as he watched the water start to come to a boil.  
"Bounty-Head Matt!" said Ed, still upside down. Ein let out a loud bark. "Stolen many ar...TE..facts, artifacts! Stolen many artifacts from Earth.  
Mainly from the museum." read Ed.  
  
-Where Ever Faye Was..-  
"Come with me Faye! Join my gang of thieves!" pleaded Matt. "Don't you see, some one like you is not fit to be a low-life bounty hunter!"  
"Oh really?" asked Faye.  
"You'll be rich if you come with me.. We'll travel the galaxy.." he nodded.  
Faye looked deeply into his eyes, "Rich?" she thought....  
-To be continued- 


End file.
